


The Magician and I

by DabbleWrites



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXID (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mentions of Death, Wishes, based on manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleWrites/pseuds/DabbleWrites
Summary: Suga is a wish-granting magician. He grants wishes—for the price of your most prized possession.Your parents and brother died tragically in a plane crash and you visit Suga to grant your wish to bring them back to life...but instead you become his assistant.Now you’re thrust into a world of magic and the mysterious being known as Suga.*Updates every Tuesday*





	The Magician and I

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on one of my favorite mangas: “I wish...”  
> A lot of the characters (especially the female ones) I just chose the names of kpop stars that I like and thought would fit the character. I don’t ship any of the pairings you will see here (i.e RM and Rose) and this is all in good fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a weird recurring dream about a magician called Suga.

 

You knew instantly you were in a dream.

 _Strange,_  you thought,  _I never have such vivid dreams_.

You looked around you and recognized that you were in your home—the home you lived before the accident. It was unchanged, and you were marveled at how your mind remembered every detail.

“Y/N!”

You turned around and was met with the vision of your mother.

“Mom!” You cried as you ran up to her and gave her a tight hug.

She chuckled, “Oh my, what’s gotten you this excited?”

You could barely speak as you sobbed quietly against her shoulder. She felt so soft and warm, like she really was alive and here in your arms. It was so vivid you can even smell her familiar scent, which made you choke.

“There, there.” She rubbed your back, trying to soothe you, “I’m here.”

You reluctantly step away so that you can see her face again, “Mom, are you really here?”

She gave you a warm smile, “Of course, darling.”

“Then I wish I never wake up.” You said honestly and she brought up her hand to stroke your cheek.

“You are so strong, know that I’m always proud of you.”

This made you cry.

“Please don’t cry, honey, I have something I need to tell you.”

You felt the world start to shift around you and you scrambled to grip unto this dream.

“No wait, Mom, tell me!”

Her face became more blurry as her voice seem to be muffled, like your head was underwater.

“Go find the magician, Suga.”

“What?”

“Suga, he will help you.”

You reached out for her but you just grabbed at air, “No! Mom, don’t leave!” 

“Go and ask for a wish. He…and you…”

“And what? Mom what are you talking about?” You asked, panicked, but you couldn’t hear her now and everything was spinning.

“ _MOM_!” You cried as your eyes flew open, tears running down your cheeks.

It took a moment for you to orient yourself as you wiped the tears from your eyes.

About three months had passed since the accident, but it was still a fresh wound for you. You look around at the unfamiliar room, so different from the room you were used to for the last twenty years.

It unnerved you to have such a vivid dream, you still could feel her lingering touch where she stroked your cheek.

You then remembered what she said to you and you were puzzled by the message.

_Who is Suga?_

* * *

 

“Maybe he’s a long lost relative or something.” Your best friend, Hyelin, said and you shook your head.

“I doubt that’s what it is.”

“What did your mom meant that he’s a magician? Like the _one-that-pulls-rabbits-from-hats_  kind of magician? They are all con artists, you know.”, She looked thoughtful as she took a sip from her coffee.

You rubbed your temples, “I don’t know. All I know is that I’ve been having that same dream for a month now and it’s kind of freaky.”

“Do you think it’s a sign? From your mother?”

“Probably not.” You answered, “Maybe my mind is making up things because I miss them so much.”

Hyelin’s smile dropped, “Right, I can’t even imagine what you’re going through. I’m sorry for bringing her up.”

You smile sadly, “It’s fine, you didn’t brought her up, I did by mentioning the stupid dream. I just…it just feels weird…without them…you know? I keep waking up, expecting to smell my mom’s cooking. I keep thinking that I’m going to hear my father’s voice asking to come take our daily walk or that each knock at my door is my annoying brother coming to tease me. There’s just so much I took for granted with them, and in one moment it’s all…gone.”

There was a pause and you realize you made the conversation awkward.

“I’m sorry, Hyelin, this was supposed to be a fun meeting to cheer me up and here I am, bringing the mood down.”

“It’s fine, y/n, you don’t have to appear strong all the time.”

“Thanks, Hyelin.” You smiled and squeezed her hand, “I don’t know how I would have gotten through these months without you.”

“What kind of friend will I be if I didn’t? Now enough with the somber mood, you’re right, today was supposed to cheer you up. As your good friend it is my obligation to distract you at least for a little bit.”

You laughed, “Yeah, it’s just this dream. It just puts me in a strange mood.”

“What you need is closure.” Hyelin said and took out her laptop, “Your mind will probably not let it go until you find out the truth.”

“The truth about what?”

“Is Suga a real person? Is he or she really a magician? And finally, can they really grant your wish?”

“Hyelin, you can’t possibility think that the dreams were message that held some truth in it?”

Deep inside though, you wished it was true because then you could make the wish that can make your life right again.

“Listen, y/n,” Hyelin said as she typed on her laptop, “there’s only one way to find out: by googling his name.”

You rolled your eyes, “It can’t be that easy.”

“Never underestimate google.” Hyelin said solemnly, “Now how do you think it’s spelled?”

You gave her an incredulous look, “How am I supposed to know?”

“Fine we will go with S-U-G-A. ‘Suga…magician’.” She typed as she said those two words.

You huffed, “You’re probably going to get a sugar daddy magician or something like that.”

Hyelin laughed, “Don’t be a hater, y/n—oh wait, this looks promising!”

Curious, you peered over her shoulder and snorted.

“Wow this website is so obviously old.”

“Stop it,” Hyelin chastised, “look, it says ‘Have a wish that needs to be granted? Visit  _Suga_ , the wish _-_ granting  _magician_.”

“Hyelin, this is written in comic sans, how much can you trust this website? This interfacing and graphics are making my eyes bleed.”  

“Ok, but how much of coincidence is this? You get a dream for a month about a magician called Suga that grants wishes and he actually exists.”

“Uh, correction: he _claims_  to be a magician that can magically grant wishes. Do you not see anything shady about this?”

You just couldn’t believe your friend was actually believing this bullshit website. Not to mention you are kind of peeved that the website doesn’t seem to have been updated since 2001.

“Oh my god, this gets even better.” Hyelin said, obviously not listening to you, “the address they give here is right here in Seoul! Y/N, this is obviously destiny.”

“Let me see.” Sure enough, not only the address was in Seoul, it was like a 10 minute walk from your apartment. “Wow, that’s freaky.”

“Or…fate. You have to at least check it out, y/n.”

You sighed, knowing Hyelin is persistent and won’t let this go. Plus, you were just a tiny bit curious and wanted to check this Suga out.

“Fine, I’ll go on my way home. Do you want to join me?”

“Of course!” Hyelin said excitedly, “How often do you get to meet a magician who can grant wishes?”

You decided not to not break her bubble and looked back at the screen so you can take note of the address properly. You then noticed fine print in the bottom of the screen and squinted.

“ ‘ _The price for a wish is your most prized possession, so be warned’_ —what the heck?”

“Where does it say that?”

“There”, You pointed at the screen and she squinted.

“Wow, your eyesight is good, I probably wouldn’t have caught that. It also doesn’t help that it’s yellow text on a white background…”

“Hyelin, do not realize what that means? My prized possession?That is some serious bullshit.”

“Okay, but what is it?”

“What?”

“Your prized possession?”

You furrowed your eyebrows, “I don’t know, I used to be so sure…but I lost it.”

“Wha—oh.” Her face fell, “Well it’s not like you’re going to make a wish anyway, right?”

 _Right,_  you were just going to check out if Suga is legit or not and why your mom sent you to him in a dream.

“Right.” You said, but were not so convinced.

“Plus I thought you thought it was bogus anyway.” Hyelin teased you and you laughed.

“Okay, okay, I get it. Let’s go and check this Suga out.”

 _Why does his name have to be so ridiculous?,_  you thought,  _it’s probably not even his real name._

“Alright lemme just pack up my laptop.”

You nodded as you finished your iced coffee. Hyelin’s phone dinged and she looked at her phone.

“Oh my god, I forgot!” She exclaimed as she started to text furiously.

“What happened?”

“My dad is back from his business trip today! We are supposed to meet him in the airport in half an hour.” She looked at you and bit her lip, conflicted.

“Hyelin, it’s fine—go to your father. I know how much you miss him.”

“But—“

“I’ll be fine going on my own, I’ll tell you all about it.”

“Thank you so much, y/n! I’ll see you tomorrow then” We hugged goodbye as she ran out of the café.

You’re a little disappointed that you’re going by yourself, since this Suga guy could be a creep.

Thankfully your parents made you take martial arts classes as a child, so you know that if things take a turn for the worst you’re able to defend yourself pretty well. Not to mention that you developed fast reflects because of Jin, your brother; he loved sneak attacks and claimed he was “training you”. For what, you never knew.

You reached the building where Suga’s business supposedly resided and was surprised that it looked like a very nice office building instead of some mystic hole-in-the-wall shop with mood lighting.

 _Maybe it’s an outdated address_ , you thought, _that website was old after all._   _Maybe some company bought the building, knocked it down, and erected this fancy building instead._ You were about to leave when the doorman called to you.

“Hello miss, do you need anything?”

You blushed, knowing you looked very out of place, “Oh um, I was trying to find someone by the name of Suga but I think I got the wrong address—“

“We get that a lot, don’t worry. He should make it more clear. He’s on the 5th floor.”

You blinked, “Wait, this is the right address? Someone by the name of  _Suga_  has an office here?”

The doorman chuckled, “I hope you find what you’re looking for, miss.”

You gathered your thoughts together and gave him a smile, “Thank you so much for your help.”

As you walked to the elevator, you admired the prestige condition of the lobby. The floors looked recently polished, it looked so shiny you were afraid to make a mark on it. This was honestly the opposite of what you were expecting and was very nervous.

_Who the heck is Suga? Is he making so much money scamming people that he can afford to have an office space in this building?_

You entered the elevator and pushed the floor, trying to get yourself together. The door opened to a hallway with only one door. You walked up to the door and saw the sign “Suga, Magician. Monday to Saturday 4-10 PM”.

 _What unusual hours_ , you thought and checked the time,  _I should be fine since it’s 4:10 PM._

You didn’t know what to expect when you open the door, but it sure wasn’t a classy waiting room. Everything was so shiny, you were almost blinded by the opulence of it all. You went up to the window, but saw no one behind the counter.

 _Strange_ , you thought. You then noticed a bell in front of you and a sign that says, ‘ _Ring Once For Assistance’_  in fancy script.

You rang it once and waited a moment. Nothing happened. You rang it a few more times and wondered if whoever was supposed to answer it heard it. You were about to ring it again when the door flew open, making you jump.

“What part of ‘ring once’ do you not understand?” The man in front of you said in a gruff voice, giving you a dark look.

The man was handsome, probably the most handsome man you’ve seen besides your brother. His glare didn’t mar his delicate features, his skin so beautiful and pale. His hair was a unique shade of blue that surprisingly suited him very well. He wore a slick business suit that obviously came from an expensive brand. 

“If you’re finished with checking me out can you tell me what you want?”, He asked with a bored tone, making you blush.

Unlike your brother, who was always joking by how attractive he looks (he even called himself “worldwide handsome”), this man just said it in a matter-of-fact way.

“Are you Suga?”

He gave you an unamused look, “Yes, are you here to wish for something?”

You hesitated, how crazy would it be if you told him your dead mother told you in a dream to visit him? Your mom said to make a wish so maybe you should just make a wish…

“Um…”

“Follow me.” Suga simply said and walked back into the room he came from. He didn’t wait up for you and went into an office. The office has a whole wall that was just windows and showed the beautiful skyline of Seoul. You stared at it in awe as he just sat down on a seat and regarded you.

“Sit down.”

You nodded and awkwardly sat down to the nearest chair, fiddling with your hands nervously as he just studied you.

“Tell me your wish, I don’t have all day.”

Suga looked so different than your stereotypical fortune-teller or shaman. For one, he looked like a business man and didn’t speak in flowery language. He was curt to the point of it being rude. He also looks like he couldn’t care less with what you had to say, his face barely showing any emotion. His voice was gruff, like he just woke up from a nap. Still, there was a certain aura about him that makes him…not ordinary.

“You can grant me anything at all?”

“Yup, just know that the price is your most prized possession.”

 _Fuck it,_ you thought,  _what harm can it do to tell him what you want most?_

“Can you bring back my dead parents and brother?”

There was a silence and then he replied, “I don’t know what you heard before you came here but I can’t grant wishes that mess with existence, that’s more God’s area and I don’t want to get into that mess.”

You look at him in disbelief and anger, the anger mostly at yourself for letting yourself believe him. You had a tiny spark of hope that your family can be brought back to you and it just fizzled out in smoke.  

You forced yourself to not to cry, “How convenient.”

“Is there anything else instead?”

You snorted, everything else seems trivial, “What, so that you can say that you can’t do it? I can’t believe I stooped so low to ask some sham for a wish like a fucking five-year old.”

You stood up and saw that he still had that expressionless face; you hated that face and wanted to get some reaction out of him. You saw a vase next to you and pushed it, making it fall with a crash. He didn’t even flinch which made you even angrier.

“Fuck you, you’re just a fake magician, I’m outta of my mind to visit such a place.” You started to leave as you mutter, “Forget it, I hated the idea of giving up my prized possession anyway, bye.”

But you found that you couldn’t move a single step, as if you were frozen to the ground. You panicked.

“What the—“

“Wait.” 

Suga lazily got up and walked up to you as you continued to struggle to move your legs. “Coming here was your decision, but I decide when you get to leave.”

“You’re doing this! Let me go, you creep!”

“I’m sorry I can’t do that, seeing how I’m a ‘ _fake magician_ ’.” He smirked at you as he threw your words back at your face and you were not amused at all.

“Let me go now, if you don’t I’ll—“

“You’ll do what?” He asked, “You don’t seem to understand your situation at all. Once someone has seen my face, they have to make a wish or…”

“Or what?” You asked and he took a step closer to you.

“Or you die.”

You started to panic.  _Oh my god, I can’t die. He looks like he would kill me too, he’s not bullshitting. Why did my mom send me to this psycho? Oh my god I’m gonna die—_

The world started to spin and before your world turned black you just saw that jerk’s emotionless face.

* * *

 

You woke up saw that you were on the cold floor. You remembered what happened and realized that you fainted. You looked up and saw Suga sitting again. You tried to get up but of course you couldn’t move a muscle.

_Asshole._

“Let me get up.”, you said with gritted teeth.

“Will you be civilized and not break things again?”

You looked at where you dropped the vase but saw that it was repaired without a single scratch in its original place.

“ _Fine_.” You muttered and you were able to get off the floor. You glared at him and took a seat.

“Let’s make a deal.” Suga said and you narrowed your eyes at him, suspicious.

“What do you mean by a ‘deal’?”

_Do I have to sell my soul to him or something now? Just my luck._

“Since you don’t wanna make a wish or die, give me your body.”

“W-what?” You gasped out as you crossed your arms over chest defensively, “W-what do you mean by that?”

_Just what kind of sick fuck is he? I shouldn’t have listened to some stupid dream—_

He smirked as he stood up and walked towards you, “What I mean—“

“—d-don’t come any closer!” You exclaimed but he simply walked passed you and opened the door.

“—is that my assistant suddenly got pregnant and resigned. You are going to be working for me starting today.”

It took a moment to process what he said.

“Wait, what? Says who?”, You walked up to him and put your hands in your hips.

“Your service ends when you make your wish.” He looked at you, “Unless you have a wish in mind—besides the one you already said, of course.”

The bastard, he knew that was the only wish you really wanted. Nothing else is worth giving up your most prized possession. Plus, you’ve seen too many movies where wishes can go horrible wrong.

“I-I—“

“Well then, it’s settled.”

“Wait! I can’t work here! I’m a busy student, I have classes—“

“Just think of it as a part-time job, I don’t work mornings anyway.”

“No—!”

Suga turned to you and grabbed your chin, “You don’t think I’ll kill you?”

You looked into his cold eyes and knew he was serious. You bit your lip and tried not to cry, “Ok, fine.”

Suga let go of your chin, “Just sit behind the desk for now and greet whoever comes in—you can manage that, right?”

You grit your teeth, “Yes.”

You were cursing him out in your head as you went to sit behind the reception desk. It’s honestly your rotten luck that you know have to work under him of all people. You looked around your desk and sighed _, there wasn’t even a computer!_  Then again, if the state of his website is any indication he’s totally technology inept. You were organizing the highlighters by color when a door opened and a smartly-dressed older man walked in. You straightened up and put on your customer service smile as he walked up to you.

“Hello, how may I help you?”

He didn’t smile at you or greet you, “Is this the magician Suga’s office?”

You forced yourself to keep the smile as you remember that asshole, “Yes it is.”

“Is he available?”

“Let me check his schedule,” you said sweetly and looked at the planner in front of you that you knew was empty, “He is available. I’ll let you in then.”

You opened the door for him and led him to the office.

 _Those brand of clothes are expensive, he must be rich,_  you thought,  _I wonder what he came to wish for._

Suga was sitting behind his desk when you entered the room. He greeted the man with a handshake and you gave him a dirty look behind the man’s back, which Suga ignored.

“Do you want tea?” Suga asked the man and he said yes. Suga then turned to you, “Prepare some tea for this gentleman.”

You looked at him in shock but Suga gave you a pointed look and you gave him a gritted smile, “Sure! Tea coming right up, _sir_.”

It wasn’t until you left the office did you realize that he gave no indication how you were supposed to make the tea.  _Bastard._

You wondered through the hallway and found a kitchen.  _Does he live here or something?_ And started to go through the cabinets to find tea. Eventually you found that there was some tea that was already brewed and still hot, so you put a cup and the kettle on a tray and walked back to the office.  _I’m not going to serve any for that trickster._

You opened the door to find that they were in a middle of a conversation, so you were careful to be quiet.

“…wish for?”

The man spoke up, “Because of my own experiences with poverty, I’ve always been obsessed with making money, no matter the means. This was all for my only son, whom I never wanted to experience what I had to go through.”

You set the cup in front of the man and started to pour the tea, he paid you no mind. You saw that there was a photo of an attractive young guy on the table and figured that this must be the son he was talking about.

“For the sake of his future, I also went through the trouble to set him up with an acceptable match. But…without any consideration for me he went ahead and started to date a poor, unhealthy girl.”

You started to walk away, but when you mentioned that you paused.  _This doesn’t sound good at all._

“I’ve tried everything to separate them, but none of it worked and that’s why I’m here today. I heard you’d grant any wishes as long as it doesn’t mess with life’s existence.”

_No, don’t tell me—_

“So I’ll make my wish, it doesn’t matter if I go to debt—please split up my son and that horrible girl.”

You look at Suga in shock,  _surely he wouldn’t—_

Suga seemed unfazed, “Your wish has been received. Those two people will definitely have to part.”

 _Does this guy have a conscious? Any morals?_  Your opinion of him, if possible, dropped even lower.

The man smiled, “Oh, thank you! How much do you require…?”

“I don’t take money.” Suga said simply, “But the moment your wish is granted I will take your most prized possession.”

The man looked a bit worried, “My most prized possession? It’s not money?”

“For the most part, humans live without actually knowing what’s most important to them. The most important thing to you isn’t money. The moment your wish is granted, you’ll understand exactly what that is.”

“…alright. Whatever it is, it won’t be a big deal..”

“Alright, then you need to sign the contract, I—“

You couldn’t hold your tongue for a second longer and set down the tray on the desk hard as you glared at Suga, “Why are you such an ass? Do you have any sense of decency whatsoever?” You then turned to the man, “Same goes for you, baldy—making such a thing as your wish! You should be ash—“ You felt lips move but no sound came from it. You gave Suga at dirty look, knowing that he did this to shut you up.  _The nerve!_

Both men seemed unfazed as the man signed the contract and asked, “Then when will you…?”

“It will be granted at midnight.”

The man nodded, stood up, and held up his hand, “Pleasure doing business with you.”

Suga shook his hand and the man walked pass you and left the office. You just looked at Suga in disbelief.

“You shouldn’t have interfered.”  

You snorted and realized you were able to make sounds again, “You’d really grant such a wish? You think it’s just okay to grant any wish at all?”

He didn’t even looked up at you, “I don’t have any interest in human wishes to begin with. The only thing of importance is the precious possession I receive in return.”

 _Of course he wasn’t human_ , you thought, somehow that didn’t surprise you.

_But still, granting a wish that will separate two people deeply in love…_

“You’re truly evil.” You simply said, “I’ll stop that wish from coming true myself.”

He finally looked up, “Are you planning to kill me?”

“W-what?”

“Once a contract is made if the wish fails to be granted I’ll die.”, he simply said, like he was discussing the weather, “I have no intention of letting you get in my way. It may not look like much, but I stake my life every time I grant a wish.”

You were not amused at all, “An idiot who banks his life on such things deserves to die.”

Suga regarded you and there was a heavy silence. He then said, “Fine, then try it. If you really think you can. Let’s make a bet. If you succeed, I’ll release you from having to work for me.”

You were wary of making a bet with him, but this was so tempting. Not only will you be helping this couple, you could be free.

“But,” Suga continued, “if you fail, then you’ll remain in my employment until I get tired of you.”

 _Until he was tired of me?_ , you thought,  _I can be very annoying, he’ll soon grow tired of me._

For you, it was a win-win situation. You have to at least try to help this couple, you don’t think you’ll ever forgive yourself if you don’t try.

“Deal.”

* * *

 

You managed to worm the address of the apartment where the son and his fiancee is living from Suga.

_Gotta hurry, there’s only four hours until midnight._

You were running to the direction of the address and slammed into a guy so hard you both feel on the floor. You sat up and looked over to see if the guy was alright but he was unconscious. Panicking, you rush over him and try to get him to wake.

“Oh shit—I’m sorry! Please don’t die, wake up!”

You heard strange sounds coming from him and paused,  _was that—-?_

“Don’t worry,” the boy said, “This isn’t the sound of death, it’s my stomach growling.” He gave a small laugh and you were relieved that he was okay.

You then looked at his face and narrowed your eyes. 

“Do I know you?”

He frowned as he slowly sat up, “I don’t think so…”

_Wait—he’s the son! He looks just like the guy in the picture! Wow, it’s my luck that I run into him here._

Before you can say anything, he gave out a cry of disappointment, “Oh no! The dinner I made…”

You looked to see what he was looking at and saw a lunch box knocked over and the food was all over the pavement. You grimaced and looked at the boy, who looked like he was a bout to cry.

“I made it just for her…and it was all the money I had left…”

His stomach growled again and he looked at you in embarrassment. 

Scrambling for the opportunity, you bluttered out, “Let me make it up to you--let me buy you some food!”

His face lit up, “You would do that? I’ll greatly appreciate it...”

You helped him off the floor and you guys walked to the nearest convenience store. 

“What’s your name? Mine is y/n.”

“Chan.” He answered.

“So, you mentioned a girl…?”

Chan lit up, “Yes! My fiancee, Jeonghwa, I love her so much. She’s a few years older than me, but I don’t mind.”

“How did you guys met?” You asked, curious.  _He obviously loves Jeonghwa so much, he is so animated talking about her._

“I was doing a summer internship at my dad’s hospital, my dad owns a hospital by the way, when I met Jeonghwa in the cafeteria. She was so beautiful and so sweet, I had to talk to her. It took me a while to impress her and make her see me as a man, but it was all worth it.”

“If your dad owns a hospital, how are starving now?” You asked, you can already guess what had happened though.

Chan’s face distorted to anger, “Yeah all my dad cares about is money. When he heard that I got engaged to Jeonghwa he threatened to cut me off. And when that didn’t work he kicked me out of the house and said the only way he would want to see my face again was if I broke up with her.”

You were shocked by how cruel his father was, “Wow, I’m so sorry. My parents are dead, but at least they were never like that.”

“I’m sorry about your parents,” Chan sighed, “My dad wasn’t always like this. Before my mom died he was actually really decent and actually cared about me. Afterwards though, he became obsessed with money.”

You fell silent and you paid for the food, “...Well at least I can help out in this little way.”

Chan lit up, “No, this is awesome--you didn’t really have to do this. We really appreciate it!”

You smiled at Chan’s beaming face,  _he was a good kid._

You guys continued to talk as you walked to the bad side of town and entered a worn looking apartment building.

“Jeonghwa, love, look—food!” Chan said excitedly as he burst through the door.   
It was a small one bedroom apartment, obviously very run-down, and a beautiful but frail woman was sitting on the bed.

“Where did you get all this food?” She then noticed your presence, “And who’s this?”

“It’s a funny story,” Chan replied as he started taking the food out and preparing it. He then explained how the two of you met, “She bought all this because she felt bad, noona.”

Jeonghwa frowned, “But Chan, you caused so much trouble for someone you don’t know. You’re really…” she then stopped and looked away.

Chan stopped his preparations, “You were going to call me young again, huh?”

“No, but when you do things like this I—“

“I’m not that young, I’ll work hard to make sure you’re taken care of.”

“What..?”

“I took a leave of absence from school—“

“What? You quit school?” Jeonghwa was obviously not happy and the couple obviously forgot that you were here because they were talking quite freely.

“No, I didn’t quit, I’m just taking a break—“

“That’s basically the same thing!”

“Look, I was kicked out of home so it’s not like I can afford to go to school anymore.”

“I told you not to worry about school. I’m better now and can work, I can support us.”

“Don’t say that! You barely recovered, how can you work?”

“I don’t want you to end up like me!” Jeonghwa cried, “A loser with no job or future.”

“Don’t say that.” Chan said, grabbing her hand, “You have a future.”

Jeonghwa was crying, “I don’t want to ruin yours though.”

Her tears made Chan’s eyes start to water, “You’re not ruining my future, noona!”

“Yes, I am!”

They were getting agitated and it was one line away from it becoming a full blown fight. You panicked,  _what if they end up breaking up? I have to do something…_

“H-hey!” You called, getting their attention, “I can take care of the food, at least until you can afford it. My family died and now I get monthly income that’s more than enough, so I can help you.”

They both stared at you, then looked at each other.

“She must have hit her head really hard when she fell.”

“We must be very pitiful, huh?”

“She’s clearly not thinking well.”

“Clearly.”  

 _Great, that had the opposite effect_ , “Look, look, I can really help—!”

They simply ignored me and Chan started to feed Jeonghwa.

“Eat this, since you haven’t eaten been able to eat in a few days.”

You kept trying to get their attention, but they seemed to be in their own little world.

 _No, I can’t fail…but they won’t even listen to me…_ , you thought.

“What about you…?” Jeonghwa asked.

Chan gave her a bright smile, “I already ate.”

 _Liar_ , you thought, _if his stomach growling earlier was any indication._

Jeonghwa started to cough and Chan was instantly at her side, “Noona? Are you okay?”

She started to hug her stomach, “My stomach…it hurts…”

Chan started to panic as Jeonghwa fainted in his arms. He turned to you, “Y/N, what should I do?”

Tears started to well in his eyes and you quickly brought out your phone and called a taxi.

“We have to get her to the hospital fast.” You said and he nodded as he picked her up effortlessly.

The travel to the hospital was tense, Jeonghwa came back to consciousness but she was still feeling very weak and her stomach was still in pain.

She was carted into the emergency room and you had the task in trying to comfort Chan.

“I knew it wouldn’t last,” he mumbled, “this happiness. I knew sooner or later her sickness was going to be too much. I don’t know how I’m going to pay for this hospital bill.”

You again offered to help him, but he shook his head.

“Jeonghwa is right, it’s too much to ask for a stranger—you already did more than enough.”

Before you can argue about that, the doctor came out and Chan ran up to him.

“Well…?”

“Well the good news is that it’s nothing serious, she’s sick because you feed her such greasy food after days of not eating. But more importantly while I was running tests on her, I found out that her sickness has gotten much worse. If she doesn’t get surgery right away, she could die.”

Chan’s face fell, “But I can’t come up with the money right away…”

“I recommend you try to. Every minute is valuable.”

“But how could this be? Last time, you said she was getting better.”

“It’s perplexing to me too. It’s unusual for the patient to get worse in such a short time…”

 _Did Suga do this,_  you thought,  _the bastard, bringing Jeonghwa’s health into this—she could die!_

You looked at the your phone and, sure enough, it was almost midnight.  _That son of a bitch, if she dies because of this…_

You heard Chan sigh and looked up to him; he looked like he was debating something.

“There’s only one way...”

“What...?”

You noticed his father was there, and clenched your hands.  _Of course._

“You win,” Chan said solemnly, “If you can save her, I’ll do whatever you want. I won’t see her.”

His father smiled, “I knew you’ll come around.”

“They said she’ll get better once she gets surgery.”

“I’ll make sure she’s healed.”

“Then I’ll do it, I’ll break up with her.”

“No.” You whispered and looked at your phone.  _Midnight on the dot._

Chan’s father also realizes it’s midnight and he stared at his son as his eyes widened in panic, “Wait—”

Chan looked at his father in confusion, but then he suddenly collapsed. His father tried to catch him but he too went to the ground, unable to support all the weight. He started to panic.

“Chan! No, not my son!” Medics started to swarm around them and Chan’s father collapsed.

You were shook by the whole scene, which happened so quickly. You knew somehow Suga was responsible for all this and wondered if Chan ended up being his most prized possession.

 _I have to find Suga_ , you thought as you ran out of the hospital and to the direction of Suga’s office. _Things can’t end like this._

You couldn’t remember when was the last time you ran this much, but by the time you reached the lobby you were really out of breath. You were able to catch your breath a bit when you were in the elevator. When the elevator door opened, you ran up to his office. Suga was resting in the couch. It seems like your entrance woke him up and he was glaring at you.

You ignored this and said, “What did you do to them?”

He simply stared at you.

“Well?” You asked, losing your patience.

“I didn’t do anything, now let me go to slee—“

He started to close his eyes when you poked his cheek, “Chan and his dad. The one who asked for the wish today—what did you do to them?”

Suga glared at you, “Don’t touch me. And I didn’t do anything to Chan. As for the father, I didn’t do anything to him, strictly speaking.”

“Then why did they both collapse? Right when the wish was granted, they collapsed.”

Suga seemed to realize that I wouldn’t leave until he offered me an explanation and let out a sigh. He slowly got up and started to walk. You followed him, confused. He walked down the hallway and opened one of the rooms. It was a room filled with vases and boxes. He went towards the middle of the room where there was a floating crystal orb. “See for yourself, they’re fine.”

“What—?”

He waved his hand and in the orb there was an image inside the crystal ball. It was Chan and his father, who was in a hospital bed. They seemed like they were talking and you heard soft voices coming from the orb. You strained your ears to listen.

_“—you’re alright!”, the father grabbed Chan’s hands, as if making sure he was right there in front of him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Chan said awkwardly, “I was starved for so long that I must’ve gotten dizzy. But what happened to you? Do you feel fine? The doctor said you just collapsed because of stress.”_

_The father still looked shocked, as if he was trying to process everything, “Tell me, is that girl alright?”_

_Chan looked puzzled, “What?”_

_“Your fiancee—is she alright?”_

_“Y-yeah, they just finished the surgery on her and she should be recovering.”_

_“I’m glad that she’s doing better; you should go see her though.”_

_Chan looked so shook, “Wait, what? I thought you didn’t want me to see her again…”_

_“I know, but I while I thought you were gone I realized how silly I was being. You love her, right?”_

_“Y-Yes...”_

_“Then that’s all that matters. I was a fool before thinking that money will bring you happiness.”_

_“Father, I--” With tears in his eyes, Chan hugged his father, “Thank you.”_

Confused at the scene in front of you, you turned to Suga.

“Why is he like that? You  _did_  do something to him after all.”

“I only took his most prized possession, as promised.”

“So then what did you—?”

“Greed” Suga answered, “Usually it’s a lie when parents say they do things in the kid’s best interest. He never did the things he did for his son, but because of his greed.”

You stood there in awe and looked back at the scene in the orb, “So what happens now?”

“Well since I took his greed away they’ll be happy, for now. But there’s always another type of greed that springs up eventually. Hopefully, he would learn his lesson by then.”

 _This guy_ , you thought,  _maybe he isn’t so bad after all._

“Did you plan this from the start?”

“No.” Suga simply said, “I knew his son was the most important thing so I risked my life and took the next best thing. Fortunately, it worked.”

He studied the vase labeled ‘greed’ and you have to say you were a little impressed.

“Do you do that often? Instead of taking someone special from them you take something else that can be lost?”

Suga laughed, “Oh no, I have taken souls before—see that vase?” He pointed to a vase across the room, “That’s my collection of good looking guys.”

You stared at him to see if he was joking but he was as serious as ever, “Wow, you’re sick—I definitely can’t trust you.”

_And to think I was so close to thinking he was a good guy, I should have known._

Suga just smirked, “It’s probably better if you don’t. Well since you lost the bet, you’ll be working for me until I get tired of you. Which could be tomorrow, could be fifty years from now—we’ll see.”

You inwardly sighed, he’s right— _I’m probably going to see him for god knows how long. The very least we can be is civil so that we don’t have such a miserable time._  You held out your hand.

“I dunno if you know, but my name’s Y/N. In any case, I’m sorry I told you to die.”

He just stared at my hand and said, “Ah, yeah…”

 _So rude!,_  you thought as you awkwardly brought your hand down, “Don’t just say ‘ah yeah’. I said my name, so you’re supposed to say yours back.”

“You already know my name.”

“No, I meant your real name.”

There was a slight paused, then, “Just call me Suga. There’s a curse on my real name, so if you use it you’ll get hurt.”

 _Ugh, nothing can be simple with him,_  you thought, _why do I feel like this is only the start of some cruel plan the universe had thought up for me?_

“Fine, Suga.”

You were still suspicious of him and his agenda, he was still an absolute jerk, but at least you’re not alone anymore.

 

 


End file.
